


Awkward

by FullmetalFlameElric



Series: Be Kind Rewind [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, mentioned sterek - Freeform, video rental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/FullmetalFlameElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott work at a video rental place. This is one of the many people they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a Not Always Right post titled "Beyond the Call of Duty". if anyone has the link for it, please feel free to share.

“I’m telling you, dude. Freakin vampire.” Stiles voice stated from where he was standing behind the counter, checking DVDs for scratches or damage to the cases. Across the counter from him, Scott shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“Stiles, I really don’t need to hear about what you and your boyfriend get up to. Seriously. There’s a reason I begged you to keep it to his place.” Scott stated, grabbing a few more DVD cases to return to their spots in the store.

Stiles snorted and gave him an incredulous look. “Uh… yeah. You do. Lydia’s not going to be back from vacation for another week and this is payback for all the times I had to listen to you when you and Allison were still dating.”

“Oh my god, can we please change the subject? I don’t need to know about Derek’s territorial displays of marking his territory!” Scott whined, cringing away.

Stiles just flailed his arms. “Freakin vampire! He’s a leech I tell you! A leech! I only managed to get to work on time because I let him make my neck look like a bruise! Do you have any idea how much concealer I have to buy to make sure I can keep up with him? I’m lucky I can afford it or I’d have to convince my dad my boyfriend’s not abusive, just has a thing for my neck! … Not that I’m really complaining-”

“I’m walking away now.” Scott muttered, turning to leave.

“Coward!” Stiles called after him, snickering in amusement. Oh how he loved to torture his friend. He turned back to his work, humming to himself under his breath and dancing now and then with his hips.

It was quiet and he had nothing to worry about. Which is why he was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Excuse me.”

“Yes!?” Stiles squeaked, flailing as he turned around to face the disgruntled looking customer.

The man frowned and handed two cases over. “I rented these yesterday and they don’t work.”

“Oh..” Stiles blinked and looked down, doing a double take when he saw the two titles. So the guy was into a bit of bondage. Stiles could understand why. “Well I know these are the only copies of these we have in stock. You’re welcome to pick out two different movies to replace them?” He offered, quickly checking the discs.

“How about you get them for me?” the man stated, his tone more a demand than a question.

Stiles blinked. “Uh… you want me to go get you two new ones?”

“Yes.”

Letting this sink in, Stiles heaved a sigh and nodded. “Ok… be right back.” he stated.

It took him a few minutes, internally debating with himself and mildly disturbing himself with his own impulses. Returning to the counter, he quickly dealt with the customer and watched him leave.

“Please tell me you witnessed that.” he finally stated, looking to Scott.

His friend nodded. “Did he really just have you pick out porn for him?”

“Yeah…”

Scott laughed nervously, shaking his head. “I woulda just grabbed the first two I saw.”

Stiles turned to look at Scott, looking disturbed. “I couldn’t. I literally had to find ones that were a similar theme…”

Scott blinked. “Awkward…”

“You have no idea.”


End file.
